Listen to your Heart
by Animelover5.6
Summary: Formally known as Bring me to Life. Three songfic chapters about Rock Lee and Sakura's true feelings. LeeSaku. Complete!
1. Bring me to Life

_Bring me to Life _

_By Animelover5.6 _

_Wuz up? Nother Leesaku sonfic comin' your way. This one called Bring me to Life, song by Evanescence. Hoped i spelled that right. Thank god for spell check! This one is told from Sakura's POV, so enjoy!_

_Disclimer: I don't own Naruto, cuz if i did the world would probably fall into a black void of insanity. _

* * *

It was a shock when I first found out. I had no idea after all this time, it was too late. Too late to change what we had into something more. I had actually hoped since Sasuke was gone, maybe we could have evolved our friendship into actual love 

But it was too late now. The story had already played out.

And it was one I regret to tell.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping Somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

When Rock Lee had first approached me during the Chunin exams, stating that he would love me and protect me until I die, I didn't look at that as a whole. I only saw the horrid bushy eyebrows and the ugly green jumpsuit. I didn't see what was really inside that statement; I thought he wouldn't keep to his word.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

But that all changed in the Forest of Death. He showed up and we were enemies, he defended me with his life and proved to me that he would always be here when I was in a pinch. And I started to believe that, because he proved it.

_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life  
_

In the preliminaries, I heard him cheer me on, Have faith in me and what I could do, and even though Ino and I tied, he said I fought well, and that made me happy. Sasuke was still the obvious apple of my eye, and he still cared.

He still loved me.

And when he fought Gaara, I returned the favor. I applauded him and cheered for him with all my life. I saw the fire in his eyes, literally, and knew that he would win, for his shinobi way and for me.

Damn that Gaara.

I heard what the doctors were saying. I probably heard it before everyone else; I just didn't want to admit it.

My protector was gone. He could no longer be there when I was in a pinch.

All I could do was bring him a flower, to let him know that I was there, even though he didn't know it was me. But I no longer had any hope.

And then Tsunade healed him, and I was overjoyed. My knight in shining armor had returned to me. And I brought you more flowers. And we had something special going on, and I finally realized…that I had been so blind to something so right and so clear because of Sasuke.

But by then, it was in all probability too late.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

Then two and a half years later, He returned to me. He had grown in strength, as well as muscularity was concerned, but not that I had paid attention. I mean, I don't go gawking around to every guy with nice biceps, triceps, and a good chest physique and broad shoulders and a six pack… Okay, I'm rambling. Maybe I did look, once…or twice…okay maybe about five more times, but I didn't concentrate on that. I concentrated on Lee and Tenten. Neji had said something about them going out, and I had gotten a little nervous about it, I'll confess it. I felt like I something in me died that day.

And I realized that I was too late. I had missed my chance on something beautiful.

_Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling _

_Only you are the life among the dead_

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more_

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
_

How I wish now that I wasn't too late. I want to revive the relationship that could have been…that should have been between us. I don't want to be all alone, not after what happened with Sasuke, please…

Please bring me back to life, Rock Lee.

_(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)_

_Bring me to life_

* * *

_Kinda sad, huh. But never fear! Me and my stubborn self can't stand to see Sakura and Konoha's Handsome Devil not together, so this is actually gonna have three chapters, next one Rock Lee's POV. And the third one,all three song fics, by the way, is when they get together. Please R&R I swear to god ifI listen to my cousins iPodonemore time, I'll have six more stories up in three days! Laterz:) _


	2. Voices Carry

Chapter 2 

Voices Carry

_Okay, Chapter two is here. And i am dedicating this one to EnduranceInTribulation, for all the good praise and complements said writer has given me! This is a Rock Lee POV, Song called Voices Carry by The Click Five, my cousin has a thing for them, dunno why. But it was on her iPod! Enjoy!_

_Discalimer: I dont own Naruto or any songs i have used, to my sadness. _

* * *

Is it really too late to change. Is it really hopeless for Sakura and me to continue? Should I try again, and only expect more sorrow? Or should I give up and look for happiness else where? 

………

_In the dark I like to read her mind _

_But I'm frightened of the things I might find _

_Oh there must be something she's thinking of to tear away _

_When I tell her that I'm falling in love _

_Why does she say? _

When I first laid eyes on the fair girl, I thought I had died and an angel had come to retrieve me. I thought that a goddess had descended from the heavens and was benevolently gracing me with her presence, only inches away from where I stood. And the whisper of her name left me breathless. _Sakura… _

I had fallen in love with that beautiful flower, mere minutes after she had caught my eye. I needed that angel by my side…forever.

So I made my move. I declared my undying love and swore to protect her eternally. Letting my sparkling youth try to persuade her.

…But I guess I wasn't worthy of such a heavenly being.

She had said no.

What could I do to prove to my lovely goddess that I loved her?

_Hush hush, keep it down now _

_Voices carry _

_Hush hush, keep it down now _

_Voices carry, oh oh _

My chance came in the Forest of Death. From within the trees I had seen my angel, her two team mates unconscious and surrounded by three enemy sound ninja, about to attack.

I had no second thoughts. I rushed to protect my flower.

I would not let anyone hurt her, ever. And I told her that I would always be there for her when she was in a pinch.

I saw a glisten for light in her jade eyes, and I knew that she knew that I was always there for her.

But, alas, her heart was still stolen by the Uchiha, Sasuke.

_I try so hard not to get upset _

_Because I know all the trouble I'll get _

_Oh she tells me tears are something to hide _

_And something to fear _

_And I try so hard to keep it inside _

_So no one can hear _

The preliminaries went by slower for me than they probably did for anyone else. Sasuke's match was over fast and the two more before that. And Sakura's match came faster than I had hoped. And it was so hard to watch her fight and get hurt. I had vowed to hate anyone who tried to harm my precious angel, but I could never really hat anybody. So I cheered her on like my youth depended on it, because I knew the strength my Sakura possessed was great, and she was youthful. I was sure her youth would lead to her victory. Although Sakura ended up in a draw, I could tell that she had fought her hardest, that she had done the best she could, and I told her so.

Seeing her face light up like that made my heart sing.

But I could tell what she felt was still meager friendship, when I sought after so much more.

_Hush hush, keep it down now_

_Voices carry_

_Hush hush, keep it down now_

_Voices carry_

_Hush hush, keep it down now_

_Voices carry, oh oh _

_Oh_

When my match finally came, it was against a devilish boy named Gaara of The Sand. This shinobi had made me more than just a touch nervous. I still had faith in my own special abilities, though. And I cannot believe I had to take the match so far as to rely on my Sixth Inner Gate, and I was confident in my success then.

But I had heard her divine voice call my name; it had never sounded more beautiful when she uttered it. She shouted that she had self-assurance in me. That she was positive I would make it out a winner.

My wonderful flower confidence in me…

But why did I have the feeling it was all just empty words?

Why did I have a clawing feeling in my gut that that flower in my room was from you, but it was sympathy, not the affection I yearned for?

_She wants me _

_But only part of the time _

_She wants me _

_If she can keep me in line _

Two years later, after Sasuke's departure, my team and I were sent to you for assistance. I was seeing my comrade Tenten at that time, but when I heard I would be seeing you again…

I was taken aback. I could not believe that after all this time; I would be face to face with my flower. My goddess. My angel, one again.

But she looked at me strangely. I saw and odd flicker in her eye every time I faced her. Had I changed so much? I didn't think so, besides the fact I might have been a bit muscular than before.

Maybe she no longer felt friendship towards me.

Maybe I was better off with Tenten.

_Keep it down now, voices carry _

_Hush hush, keep it down now _

_Voices carry _

_Whoa-oa-oa _

_She said shut up _

_She said shut up _

_Oh why can't you just keep it down? _

_Voices carry _

_Hush hush, she might overhear _

_Hush hush, voices carry _

_Hush hush, keep it down now _

_Voices carry _

_Hush hush, keep it down now… _

But I still love my dazzling angel, my divine goddess, my delicate flower, I could use all the synonyms in the whole world, and it would still mean the same thing. I tried so hard to keep it inside me all this time, but I can no longer keep it hidden away…

I cannot change the fact that I am still in love with Sakura Haruno. I cannot change the fact that her heart is still occupied by someone else. And I cannot change the fact that I still might not be exactly what she wants.

But I **will try**.

I want to experience the rush of her love.

Her love for me.

I **will **try again.

_Voices carry_

* * *

_A/N_

_So tell me what you thought. I dont think i did a very good job.I really dont capture Rock Lee the way everyone else does, and i dont think the mood was set right with the song. ButI hopeI did a good enough job to please the readers :) R&R!_


	3. Listen to your Heart

**Chapter 3**

**Listen to your Heart**

_Okay, last and final chapter. It took me forever to get it just the way i like it, and i think i did a pretty good job. This song is called Listen to your Heart by DHT. This one i heard on the radio, so enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if i did, everything would be chaos. _

* * *

Rock Lee was sitting all alone in the small apartment complex that he shared with his team mates Neji and Tenten. It was early in the morning, and the sun was sitting still over the shadowy horizon. His eyes that were normally bright and positive were now dark and gloomy with despair. 

Why?

Unrequited love, that's why.

For he still loved his marvelous angel, Sakura Haruno.

All was quiet and motionless that morning, because after Lee had spent most of the premature daylight training, he was spending the morning time sitting. Staring off into space.

When he heard footsteps approach him from behind.

"Sitting here moping again, I see."

Neji.

"I have…nothing else better to do, Neji-kun." Lee answered weakly.

Neji sighed and made his way to the kitchen.

"Sure you do. Go find Gai-sensei and train and stuff. Go wake up Tenten-chan and talk to her about youth. Go find that Sakura-chan and-"

"Please do not mention Sakura-**san**, Neji." Lee said with a shaky tone.

"Knew it was her. I really don't understand what you see in her. She's kinda…ditsy and she in reality isn't that pretty-"

"SHUT UP! SAKURA-SAN IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL IN THE WHOLE VILLAGE AND SHE'S SMART AND NICE AND FUNNY AND-"

"THEN GO TELL HER THAT! STOP SITTING HERE SULKING AND GO FIND HER IF YOU LOVE HER SO MUCH!"

Lee's throat began to dry up.

"But her heart has already been taken by Sasuke-kun-"

"SO?" Neji continued to shout. "WHO CARES! JUST TRY SO WE CAN GET BACK TO OUR NORMAL LIVES AND I DON'T HAVE TO SIT AROUND HERE AND WATCH YOU WASTE AWAY! IT'S REALLY ANNOYING!"

Neji was right. If Rock Lee ever wanted his gorgeous flower alongside him forever, he was going to have to do something about it.

"You are right, Neji-kun. I must win over my beloved. I do not care about Sasuke; he is gone now. I will try go get Sakura-san to fall in love with me!"

"Good." Neji grumbled "Just be glad we didn't wake up Tenten-chan…"

Too late.

"NEJI HYUGA! ROCK LEE! IF YOU SCREAM ONE MORE FUCKING TIME I WILL CHOP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF AND MOUNT IT ON YOUR BEDROOM DOOR!"

Rule number one; never wake Tenten up early on Saturdays.

Lee effectively choked back laughter.

Neji was successfully choking, from fear, on a bagel.

* * *

Sakura was lying, gawking at the ceiling, on the couch of her friend/rival Ino Yamanaka. Ino had invited Sakura over to spend the weekend at her house, because they had been rivals so long, they really needed time to catch up. 

And she wanted to find out why Sakura had been so depressed lately.

Why was Sakura depressed?

Unrequited love, that's why.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

Why was it that she always was in love with someone who loved another? Was it just her bad luck? Was it because it was just the way the world wanted her, alone?

"Hey Sakura-chan! Want something to eat?" She heard Ino yell from the kitchen.

Truthfully, Sakura was somewhat famished, but she was too miserable to eat anything.

"Not really Ino-chan. Thanks anyway."

Ino's head popped up from behind the kitchen doorway.

"You sure, Sakura? I've got chocolate ice cream!"

"No thank you, Ino-chan." Sakura sighed and rolled on her side facing the comfortably enveloping material of the sofa.

Ino's temper flared and she stomped towards Sakura, flipped her body one-hundred-eighty degrees to face her.

"Sakura-chan, I can't stand it anymore. What is wrong with you? Is it Sasuke-kun? Do you still miss him?"

Sakura shook her head violently.

"No…it's…it's just…Lee-san…"

_Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why,  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye_.

Ino blinked.

"Not **Rock** Lee. That 'Lee-san'?"

Sakura nodded faintly.

"What about him?"

Sakura took a sharp breath, sharper than any kunai or shuriken.

"I…I…I…I love him…"

Ino eyes grew large and her mind slipped into a trance-like state.

"You-you do? **You** are in love with Rock Lee?

Sakura nodded, flimsier than the last one.

"…So tell him." Ino shrugged.

Sakura's eyes well up with burning tears that blinded her when they came in contact with her pupils.

"But…he and Tenten-chan…"

Ino looked at her with a silly face and began to vigorously chortle.

"What's so funny?" Sakura demanded rising from the couch.

"Didn't you hear? Lee-san and Tenten-chan broke up days ago. Tenten-chan told me that she realized she only saw Lee-san as a friend, not a boyfriend."

Sakura's heart skipped a beat.

"You mean…"

"Yeah. I do. And if I were you, I would go and find Lee-san fast."

Sakura looked down to the floor and allowed the blazing, sight-taking tears fall on Ino's carpet.

"But it still might be too late…what if I ignored his feelings for so long, he doesn't love me anymore?"

Ino scoffed

"Yeah, Whose first words to you were 'Please be my girlfriend. I will protect you until I die'?"

Sakura actually heaved a chuckle.

"Lee-kun."

"Who said 'I will always be here when you are in a pinch'?"

"Lee-kun."

"Who used to only call Sasuke, 'kun', but now just called Lee-san 'kun'?"

"…Me?"

Ino clapped her hands together.

"It's simple. Like two plus two equaling four. Now I don't know what all that stuff means to you, but…to me…"

Sakura moved to hug her best friend.

"Thank you, Ino-chan. You truly **are** my best friend."

Ino smiled and hugged her back.

"You too, Sakura-chan."

So Sakura left to find the person she loved most in the world.

* * *

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worth while  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams._

Mental note, never scream at the top of your lungs while your female comrade is still sleeping, or else she'll kick you out of the apartment.

Tenten had only locked Rock Lee out because he was screaming about Sakura, and Tenten had agreed with Neji concerning what he should do about it.

He didn't **want** to know what she was doing to Neji

But sitting on the steps of the public housing they shared was **not **getting Sakura to be his girlfriend; it was only contributing to his regret.

'_Where is Gai-sensei when you need him?' _Lee thought to himself, but he knew that Gai-sensei was either teaching his other students, or trying to beat his rival Kakashi Hatake.

Yet his heart has been dealt a fatal blow by being unwanted by Sakura-angel, and the person he needed most was nowhere to be seen.

"Tenten-san!" Rock Lee shouted from the steps few feet away from the door "May I come back inside now?"

"NO!" Tenten shouted back "Not unless you have Sakura-chan with you!"

Lee heaved a sigh, and continued to sit still; Tenten-san would come around in about an hour and let him inside, knowing that he will eternally remain rejected.

"Lee-kun…" said a soft voice standing over him.

Rock Lee gradually lifted his head and met the beautiful eyes of his Sakura-angel.

_Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why,  
But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_.

"Sakura-san…" Lee breathed.

Her jade crystals that she claimed to be eyes were sparking with radiance from the sun, and tiny glass tear drops were seeping out through the gemstone spheres, soaked in light from the sun and slid slowly down her face.

"Why are you crying, Sakura-san?" Lee's voice was full of worry for her.

"I'm okay…" Sakura said almost inaudibly "I just…wanted to see you…"

Sakura sat beside him, very close by the way and laced her fingers together nervously.

"Why were you out here by yourself?" She asked.

"Ah…" Lee rubbed the back of his head and smiled abnormally.

"Tenten-san locked me out because Neji-kun and I were yelling at each other. We woke her up."

Sakura managed a laugh through her precious jewel tears.

"Why were you and Neji-san yelling?"

"He…uh…he said…"

Sakura waved that question away; she had other things to say.

"Lee-kun…I came to tell you…tell you something really important."

Lee listened carefully and painstakingly.

"I…I've been…"

Sakura entwined her hands with his.

Lee blushed a light cherry color.

_And there are voices  
That want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
But you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
The beauty that's been  
When love was wilder than the wind._

_Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why,  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye._

"Sakura-san…" He gripped her hand "The…the reason Neji-kun and I were quarrelling…was because…"

"Lee…I was doing a lot of thinking…and I realized…that…"

"I love you." They both said at once.

The two of them both stared at each other for long moments. Not moving or saying anything. Just being there. With each other.

"Sakura-chan…" Lee whispered "I still love you more than anything and will always appear when you are in a pinch."

He brought his rough bandaged hand up to her eyes and dried all the shining diamond tears on her face, and held her closely.

"I…I love you, too…" Sakura half sobbed.

Sakura's emerald green eyes were stained with tears as she held on to the person she loved most like her life depended on it.

And they sat there for another long moment, just holding on to one another, time stopping just for them. Sakura continued to silently cry, and Rock Lee kissed all of her tears away, because he never wanted his angel to shed tears again. And while she was in his arms. Safe. Protected. Loved. She never would.

_Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm_

_I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why,  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye._

_...Listen to your heart..._

_

* * *

Yay! Hooray! All finished. Please R&R i wanna know how you like it. I thought Sakura was kinda OOC. And it was kinda fluffy, and i dont write fluffy well. I'm currently working on another LeeSaku oneshot, and a onesided SasuSaku told from Sakura's POV. There might be some bashing in that one, cuz i think Sasuke is a heartless traitor. But that's just me. Laterz!_


End file.
